Pregnant At Forty Four
by PregnantAtFortyFourFanSite
Summary: I'm reposting the Preg44 series and giving them their own site.So, Molly is pregnant in OOTP unexpectedly. How will her and Arthur cope with a new child on the way, some shocking revelations,and a war heating up?And what will happen to their unborn child?
1. Finding Out

**A\n: Read my profile if you are wondering why this story is up again. :) Im revising the whole series, and giving them a site of their own so they can live in happiness with their sequels and oneshots. Hope you all enjoy, and that they are better the second time around! Some stuff will be added, some taken out and some totally just changed and different. :) So strap in and please don't skip over chapters, it might be way different then you remember it. :) Please review, and PM me if you have any questions.**

**God Bless**

**Sarah**

Molly sighed and drew the covers from her body. She slid into her slippers that lay on the ground and tied her nightrobe quietly as she stared at her husband lying in bed, fast asleep. Arthur was still snoring loudly and mumbling about something not being his job. Molly laughed and walked into the bathroom. She got through washing her face and hands before she clenched her stomach tightly and dubbled over near the toilet. She was sick for several minutes before Arthur had awoken and came to hold her hair. He rubbed her side soothingly, and she thanked God for it. She reached for his hand and he pulled her up, handing her a towel and smiling at her, as she patted her mouth and then set the towel down on the bathroom counter. He squeezed her sides affectionately and she laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Arthur." she mumbled into his robe. He didn't reply. She was just saying his name, thanking him, more so. They stood like that for a moment before Molly drew her arms around his neck a little tighter and moaned.

"Mol, maybe you have the Flu or something. Honey why don't I make you an appointment?"

"No! You know I hate hospitals, and besides I'll be fine. I usually eat earlier in the morning, so my stomach was probably just bothered." Arthur nodded and smiled at her, she smiled back as he led her back to their bed.

"I'll bring you up food and handle the morning chores." Molly nodded and pulled his head to her's. Putting their foreheads together she kissed his lips quickly and laid back down.

"Thank you." she replied, closing her eyes. Arthur chuckled.

"That's what I'm here for. Besides, you handle way to much, Mollywobbles." he walked to the door and again said quietly, "way to much."

Later in the day, Arthur had done everything but dinner and he was just walking up the stairs to ask Molly what she wanted when he heard her crying in the bathroom. He opened the door and she looked startled before pushing a small white stick into his hands. He'd seen this stick nine times. Their childrens', and two misses and Arthur still didn't know if her tears were of joy or sadness. Though, he was soon assured as she stood and grabbed his robes. She mumbled hesitantly into his chest, "Arthur how can we do this again? Arthur," she looked into his eyes. "How can we do this now?"


	2. The Suggestion of Handling

**A\n: Hope you all enjoy, and please review; It means the world. XD**

**God Bless**

**Sarah**

That night was spent mostly in silence. Arthur would hold Molly tight as she let out her frusterations and worries, and occasionally, fall asleep and he would have to wake her because she'd be crying in her dream. She awoke with a start as he did so now, and he smiled, stroking her hair, and pushing himself further back on the couch making her comfortable; (she had been on his lap the whole night.) Just them....and their child.

"So, this is our choice Arthur." She stated quietly, as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, looking into his face. He nodded and she sighed; a heavy and labored sigh.

"What're we going to do?" She asked, as her tears filled her eyes again and she hung her head as he rubbed her shoulders and squeezed them.

"Whatever you think is best, honey. You know I'll support you with whatever you choose to do." He looked off into space and Molly looked up at him, grabbing his chin and pulling him back to earth.

"Your not put out this happened?" She asked quietly, though he could tell she was crying from the stuffiness in her voice. He looked at her, stunned.

"Molly, this is just as much your fault as mine, and after all these years, and all these children," he looked in her eyes, with a twinkle in his and he had smile. "-I know the consequences as well as the blessing." He put his hand to her stomach and she smiled through her tears which were now streaming freely. She wiped at them and took a deep breath.

"A-a..Arthur, you sound s-so..so happy." He smiled at her.

"Molly, it's a baby." She looked at him, leaning her head on his shoulder and snuggling in closer. "And if you would stop with these tears, we can both realize the miracle." He wiped at her eyes with his fingers, finishing off the tears that were still apparent, and she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Molly" She sighed and continued.

"Maybe, yeah know, with the war coming up and the threat and our job in the Order, and our health and the kids," she looked in his eyes,and he lookd back at her's. Arthur's were sparkling already with the overwelming joy of having another child, and she couldn't believe she was going to do this to him.

"Maybe, we could just, yeah know considering it's probably the best option.... Maybe I will get an appointment." He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, daring her to say what he was thinking she would. "Maybe I'll just handle it."


End file.
